


In the blue of evening

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kathryn is soft for Seven, La Resistance est futile, Melancholy, Romance, Seven helps Kathryn with the blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: A certain redhead reminisces how music brought her love and her together...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	In the blue of evening

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this. I hope this is sufficient. *blushes*  
> Shout-out to my buddy Moonshape who created and came up with this lovely series. Thank you for having me as your co-creator! It's a true honor. <3

It's one of those nights. The bar is closed, Tarek having ushered out the last guests, closing afterward, unaware that I am still around, lingering in the shadows. During nights like this one, I long for you, ma chérie. Your voice still haunts me, the way those magnificent crystal blue eyes of yours always look my direction, yet never quite meet mine.

I think of all the nights we spent together as I sit down by the grand piano, a glass of whiskey standing on the piano lid, my fingers gliding over the keys blindly, having memorized the tune a long time ago. I swallow against the knot that has formed in my throat and start to sing our song.

„In the blue of the evening when you appear close to me, dear one, there in the dusk we share a dream reverie...“

My voice catches in my throat as clapping resounds from next to me, a familiar voice tickling my ear.

„I accept the invitation, Katrine. By the way, your voice is magnifique. Next time we shall perform a duett.“

A duett? I chuckle softly and lace our hands together.

"For now let me make you sing."


End file.
